In a weight-lifting environment, a rack is typically used to store a plurality of weighted plates. Such a rack is commonly known as a “weight tree” or “plate tree” due to the extensions that branch out from the center of the rack. Typically, such weight racks are static and feature no moving parts. Further, these weight racks feature an arrangement so that the heaviest weight plates (e.g., forty-five pounds) may only be accommodated on the bottom of the rack without interfering with lighter weight plates that are stored higher up on the rack.